borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarBlade
Pictures Is it just me or is the wiki neglecting all sorts of picture uploads? Cuz I can't for some reason. I... I am the King! 23:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not something I have any control over I'm afraid. Is it just this wiki? Or other wikis as well? And what part of the upload attempt is not working for you? -- WarBlade (talk) 19:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::When I click the "Upload Picture" button it still takes me to "Upload item", however when I do upload an item it takes me to a blank page. I... I am the King! 23:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Have you tried uploading anything after you uploaded STW-550 F1RM Vigorous Steelwood.png, but before the most recently uploaded image, Flawless widescreen borderlands plugin.png? -- WarBlade (talk) 05:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) younouns missed the OP edit. nice reword. 09:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm often puzzled by how overly complicated people like to write things. I didn't think third person was that hard... :o -- WarBlade (talk) 09:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I have reviewed it and was tempted to put something in the Neutral section. I came here from a wiki where sysops were nominated and voted on, and routinely cycled by the community, so I've never really been into the self-promotion method that Borderlands Wiki uses. You've done some good work around here though, so I don't oppose your motion either. Incidentally, the "conflict of interest" thing is a non-issue. The trade off is reduced time investment in exchange for wider experience. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) New Editor I dont know anything about making a wiki, I don't know what a talk page is? and what a stub means. explain please. :A stub is a short, incomplete article in need of expansion. A talk page is a sub page linked to a main article. You'll find links to talk pages at the top of the article. The talk pages are used to discuss the page content of the associated article. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well that's awesome, I am glad I can't edit the page I created... btw it's called Sir Hammerlock's field notes, not survival guide.. wouldn't want your perfect wiki to have any flaws. :sign your posts please. 07:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The page lock became a necessity when you reverted a number of problems back into the stub article. The major fault with your addition was that it was mostly assumption, which runs counter to our goals here. We try to maintain the Borderlands Wiki as an authoritative information source, so assumption, speculation, and inference will simply be removed in short order. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Crawmerax Pearls hello warblade....i am obviously a new user and new to this wiki stuff....my question is how can i try to improve my chances of a pearl drop from the craw? i have farmed him several time with no success. my hunters mod is a scavenger with a plus 2 rare drop. on another not i farmed him 8 times in a row once and still had no success. any advice would be greatly appreciatedBigbuddhabob (talk) 16:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC)bigbuddhabob :You're asking the wrong person I'm afraid. I don't farm - my gaming philosophy is to enjoy the game, excel at it, appreciate the drops that are good, and I don't obsess over the ones that are not. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shirley novelizations Can't use the blog function this morning. I can only assume that Central did something magical again. I could take one for the team and speed-reread the novel. It really is not good. The novel may have been sanctioned by Gearbox, but I don't think that we can take its contents as canon. Shirley seemingly asked for a list of names in the game and then just invented attributes for them. He has Roland using a freaking Tediore Defender, for the Angel's sake - and not even an elemental one - and giving a child a Dahl Hornet with absolutely no Hornet-like qualities (no corrosion, no burst fire... apparently because "Hornet" is a small thing, it's a pocket pistol in the Shirleyverse). I didn't expect the in-novel characters to be gazing raptly at skill trees or seeing mysterious luminous numbers fall off of enemies when they're shot, but I expected a little unity of content. Dämmerung 15:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I can believe it. I read the excerpt, and game inconsistencies aside, I decided the book could stay on the shelf. It doesn't surprise me that it had little to do with the game. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thadeus Killcuddy Viajero so making us look incompetent was fry's doing. ill have to ask him who he is working for. im guessing d1g just as a shot it hte dark. 22:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ps - yes thats tk's name of record. dont try looking it up. just believe what you are told. :The scary part was "What links here", where all but two of the links were correct. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) loose the llamas upon him and . . yes, the meese as well! moohoohahaHA! 22:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) STOP UNDOING MY EDITS STOP UNDOING MY EDITS :Please stop making a complete mess of the page layout, and please sign your posts. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Warblade Hey, I'm new to this stuff, i don't really know how that stuff works. But I love Borderlands. GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 03:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 character customization I know theres smaller pages for each character, I felt like it needed a hub page for skins and use the page to connect all the skin pages to the borderlands 2 page, so people can see all the skins and heads on the one page using pictures and slideshow. I was also thinking that each character skin page should also be kind of a guide on how to get the skins but Im not that informed in skins, not sure how they'll work skin exactly yet just want to have it ready for when it comes out. In short I think having a main page to show all skins would be more efficiect and organized. Think you for your time and consideration Juno :Maybe, but I can't imagine that instructions to change skins will need to be particularly involved, and that's much of the justification for a skins hub right there. The lengthy title you gave to the hub is far better suited to a section within the Classes article. Good points though. It's the sort of project that could grow from discussion. Feel free to sling the idea around and see if it gains any traction. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) possibly the kiosk itself merits a page. even if it is sparse. especially if it uplinks to Gearbox Shift server(s). 13:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Crystalisk http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Crystalisk is Locked and has no information. How are we supposed to write entries when we aren't allowed to edit it? I could understand if there was already lots of well-documented info. SquareRobot (talk) 05:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It is now unlocked. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Premiere Club To get my Boarderlands 2 Premiere club stuff i had to add ne game under steam and use the extra code i got in the game box, then when i went back into the game the dlc was their. :Okay, I'll call that a confirmation that using Steam rather than the game itself to apply the codes probably works. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) QR Code I found an easter egg. It's the same as an easter egg from Borderlands 1. A QR Code that reads "Nick Wilson HO OH." Do you guys have a wiki page for it? If not could you make it and send me a link so I could add the photo? :I see it's currently documented on the QR Code article. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Pyrophobia Thanks for the cleanup. ;) As an aside, are admins the ones that create templates/infoboxes or can anyone add new ones? Ashemedai (talk) 10:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :The admins are usually the people who understand them best, although in truth it's just some of us who tinker with them, and occasionally people on the Wikia staff pop in and make updates. Technically anyone can add a new template, but if you have something in mind for a significant rollout, please create a blog and discuss the matter to field feedback. Ideas are great, but quite often ideas tempered with second opinions are even better. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically I was thinking of infoboxes for shields, relics, grenade mods. Seeing how Borderlands 2 expanded on these with many different stats as well as rarity levels (not sure if epic or legendary exists yet), it might make sense. See for example my recent adds: Flame of the Firehawk and Whisky Tango Foxtrot. Right now I was abusing the weapon infobox for them since I could not find any relevant and consistent infobox to represent this information. Same would apply for their talk pages. I'd be happy to create the initial layout for you to look at. Ashemedai (talk) 11:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::If by "talk pages" you mean the way all the variants are compiled on the Borderlands gun article talk pages, we're not doing that this time around. That's was the "variants link" is for. The other person to bring into the loop on this sort of thing is happypal. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, maybe I just haven't searched well, but I could not find any recommendations/decisions for how certain things for the BL2 pages ought to be registered. If you have any pointers (like for those variants links) I would love to see it, so that I can fix up whatever I put in today and what I encounter/put in in the future. Ashemedai (talk) 12:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapon infobox Are you the best person to pester about adding the Bandit manufacturer to the weapon infobox? I noticed the problem with the infobox when I added the RokSalt. Ashemedai (talk) 10:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, but again I think this is more happypal's territory than mine. I've purposefully kept my distance from the armaments because there are others among the admins who have really taken the guns to heart, so that is an area of this wiki that is usually well maintained. I tend to focus more on character and mission content. The same applies to the paragraph below - I'd rather stay focused on other things and keep item infobox tweaking to a minimum. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Levels How should we approach Rarity? BL2 added at least multiple very rare rarities. I got two weapons where the purple colour differs between the weapons (hex 9538ad vs b70e83), indicating to me that, like orange, we now have multiple levels. Simply add a sub-section for BL2 with a new table with the appropriate colours? Ashemedai (talk) 10:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC)